


Износ

by aelita_jas



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelita_jas/pseuds/aelita_jas
Summary: Пост-канон. Джеймс и Томас сбежали с плантации, тихо живут и любят друг друга. И хоть их тела изменились, на чувства это не влияет.А если коротко, то это ода мужчинам средних лет и их мягким животикам))
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 7





	Износ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wear and tear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932899) by [AstronautSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronautSquid/pseuds/AstronautSquid). 



> Разрешение на перевод есть

Джеймса удивляло, насколько сильно Томасу нравился его живот.

По мере того как первый шок от их воссоединения сменялся ошеломлением и неверием в происходящее, он не мог избавиться от волнения о том что Томас думает о нём. Джеймс сильно изменился с момента их разлуки; прошли те дни, когда он был молодым, подтянутым лейтенантом. Где-то его тело стало мягче, где-то наоборот, вены его вздулись, а морщины на теле были глубокими.

Но ему было не о чем беспокоиться.

Томас чётко дал понять, что Джеймс с его постаревшим телом и располневшим животом его более чем устраивает. Спускаясь по его телу поцелуями, он оставлял небольшие укусы; жадно смотрел на живот, когда Джеймс седлал его; а когда Томас брал его сзади, то старался ухватить за бока посильнее.

«Ещё пару минут» - любил бормотать по утрам Томас, только чтоб уткнуться лицом в живот Джеймса и вновь уснуть. Просыпался Томас, пуская слюни Джеймсу в пупок и это было одновременно и противно и мило.

Джеймс сносил всё довольно стойко.

«Но почему?» - Спросил он одним тёплым вечером, когда они приводили себя в порядок после медленного и чувственного занятия любовью. В этот раз Томас его оседлал и тёрся о живот, пока не кончил.

Томас серьёзно задумался над ответом.

«Мысли о тебе меня успокаивали. Когда я был в Бедламе… я был не в себе Джеймс, я чувствовал, что разум покидает меня. Но ты? Я надеялся, что ты где-то там, что твоя жизнь сложилась настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно, что был в безопасности и счастлив, даже если я не мог быть с тобой. Я представлял, как ты постарел, поседел, растолстел, представлял, что ты живёшь долго и что ты перехитрил всех, кто желает зла таким как мы».

Джеймс потянулся обнять и успокоить Томаса, но то перехватил его запястье.

«Это в прошлом» - твёрдо сказал Томас и поцеловал Джеймса там, где под кожей бился пульс, - «Слышишь меня, Джеймс? Не смотри на меня так, я был там, это было ужасно, но всё закончилось. Я надеялся, что ты обрёл мир без меня, потому что не мог и представить, что мы снова будем вместе. Само собой, что я намного больше счастлив с тобой»

Джеймс лишь промычал в ответ нечто невнятное.

Нет, Джеймс больше не удивлялся любви Томаса к своему животу. Это было ещё одна маленькая удача, которая пришла к нему в новой жизни.

Но что действительно удивило Джеймса, так это то, что и Томас располнел.

\---

Это было их первое лето, после побега с плантации и душный воздух сменился дождём и грозой средь бела дня. Джеймс рано пришел домой и начал согревать воду в ожидании Томаса.

Как Джеймс и ожидал, Томас вымок до нитки: волосы налипли на лоб и вся одежда промокла.

«По крайней мере, здесь дожди теплее, чем в Лондоне» - он тяжело вздохнул, и Джеймс поцеловал его.

«Снимай мокрую одежду, я повешу её у огня сушиться. Вода уже согрелась, можешь помыться».

Томас с благодарностью взглянул на него, когда увидел кувшин с горячей водой. Ледяные ванны в Бедламе полностью лишили его переносимости холодной воды.

Джеймс воспользовался возможностью лишний раз прикоснуться к Томасу под предлогом помощи с мокрой одеждой. Томас уже избавился от камзола и снимал жилет. Джеймс расстегнул ему нижнюю пуговицу и начал подниматься к вороту, пока его руки не встретились с руками Томаса. Они минуту возились, смеясь, и отводя руки друг друга, в итоге они так и не поняли, кто расстегнул последнюю пуговицу но, в конце концов, жилет мягко спал с плеч Томаса.

Джеймс пододвинул пару стульев поближе к огню, чтоб повесить камзол и жилет, пока Томас снимал с себя остальную одежду. Когда Джеймс повесил всё сушиться, он лёг на кровать и стал наблюдать за Томасом.

«Наслаждаешься видом?» - бросил Томас через плечо и призывно качнул бёдрами.

«Разве возможно иначе?»

Джеймс демонстративно провёл ладонью по члену; хотя по правде день его изрядно вымотал, он устал и вряд ли был на что-то способен. Жест был скорее призван развлечь, а не возбудить. Томас рассмеялся. Его смех был милым, лёгким и хрупким, так он смеялся только в окружении самых близких и дорогих его сердцу людей. Его смех смешался с плеском воды в кувшине.

Облака на западе развеялись, и через занавески в комнату пробивался тёплый вечерний свет. Он перетекал с книжных полок на стол, придавая комнате золотистые тона.

Джеймс внимательно следил за движениями Томаса, когда тот поднимал руки, чтобы помыть спину. Капли падали на его тело и стекая на пол, отбрасывали солнечные блики.

Когда-то Джеймс стеснялся смотреть на Томаса. Это было запрещено, казалось что запрещено: с вожделением смотреть на мужчину, особенно на благородного, особенно на того, кому он должен был оказывать помощь в политике. Даже в их первую ночь вместе Томасу пришлось упрашивать его не отводить взгляд по привычке. Он хотел дать Томасу время, не хотел его не к чему принуждать, но Томас развеял все его сомнения и страхи.

Теперь Джеймс смотрел сколько душе угодно.

Томас был настоящей усладой для глаз. Изгиб его спины, лёгкая сутулость после стольких лет работы в поле, впадинки и бугорки, там, где мышцы напрягались, когда он тянулся за спину. Джеймс научился не предлагать помощь; конечно Томасу нравилось, Джеймс помогал ему, но чаще предпочитал справляться сам, хоть его правая рука и плохо гнулась. То был результат несчастного случая на плантации, о котором Томас отказывался рассказывать.

Капля воды привлекла внимание Джеймса. Чтоб получше её рассмотреть ему пришлось опереться на подушку.

Капля сверкала, оставляла блестящую дорожку, стекая с ключиц Томаса по его груди, по выступающим рёбрам, чтоб застыть на лёгкой выпуклости живота.

Взгляд Джеймса застыл.

Томас не любил говорить о времени, проведённом в Бедламе, но то, что он всё-таки рассказывал, дало Джеймсу понять, что хорошая еда там не водилась, а те жалкие крохи, что перепадали тут же выходили с рвотой. Работа на плантации Оглторпа закалила Томаса. Но труд там был настолько же тяжелым, насколько пища была насыщенной, и Томас стал сильнее и крепче, мягче и ленивее.

И тем не менее. Живот у Томаса округлился, стал мягким и бесконечно беззащитным. Капля воды на нём так и застыла, дрожа при каждом вздохе.

Внезапно во рту у Джеймса пересохло, и вся вода в мире для него сосредоточилась в крохотном бриллианте на коже Томаса.

«Джеймс?» - тихо позвал Томас.

В этот момент Джеймс осознал, что переместился с постели; он стоял перед Томасом на коленях, а его лицо было всего в нескольких сантиметрах от нежного живота Томаса.

Джеймс поднял глаза, поймал взгляд Томаса и вновь посмотрел вниз. Наклонившись, он поцеловал живот ровно там, где застыла яркая капля.

Томас шумно вздохнул; кожа под губами Джеймса напряглась, а на его плечо мягко, но настойчиво опустилась рука.

«Я ценю твои усилия» - сказал Томас – «но день был такой долгий и я не уверен, что у меня получится…»

«Нет, нет, я не…»

Джеймс покачал головой и слегка погладил бёдра Томаса, успокаивая его. Томас удивлённо стих. Джеймс не был уверен в том, что следует сказать, поэтому просто прижался к мягкому животу. Он был безумно благодарен, когда Томас, не говоря ни слова, будто благословлял, прижал его голову ближе, нежно лаская затылок.

Большим пальцем Томас водил у Джеймса за ухом, а когда тот открыл глаза, то увидел, как одинокие капли цепляются за редкие волоски на ногах Томаса. Джеймс выдохнул и почувствовал, как руки с его затылка переместились ниже, на шею.

«Всё в порядке?» - спросил его Томас. Джеймс кивнул и почувствовал, как волоски в паху Томаса трутся о щёку.

Джеймс с усилием заставил себя подняться, Томас подал ему руку и Джеймс потянул его в постель. Он натянул на них обоих лёгкое одеяло, укутывая Томаса. Тот удовлетворённо вздохнул, когда Джеймс уложил его на спину, укрыв одеялом на половину и перекинув ногу через его бёдра.

Не задумываясь, Джеймс просунул руку под одеяло и положил её Томасу на живот. Живот слегка поддался под тяжестью руки.

Томас заёрзал.

«Я надеялся, ты не заметишь».

Джеймс взглянул на него – «Почему?»

Томас смущённо пожал плечами – «Я ведь не становлюсь моложе».

«Как и я, но не будем притворяться, будто я не нравлюсь тебе, будучи старым и толстым».

Томас рассмеялся и его живот двигался в такт этому громкому и непристойному звуку.

«Так в этом всё дело?» - спросил он, отдышавшись, - «Тебе нравится знать, что не только ты поизносился?»

То, что задумывалось как шутка, заставило Джеймса глубоко задуматься, а Томас – милый и проницательный Томас – также стих, пока Джеймс подбирал нужные слова.

«Когда тебя отняли у нас…» - он запнулся, пару раз глубоко вздохнул и продолжил – «В течение десяти лет твой образ был заморожен. Я считал тебя погибшим и десять лет ты оставался в моей памяти таким, каким я видел тебя в последний раз. Прекрасным и нетронутым ужасами этого мира. Разумом я понимал, что твоя смерть была чудовищна, но моё сердце отказывалось представлять тебя иначе, чем каким ты был до всего случившегося. Ты не старел, твои волосы не поседели, ты просто… был. Хоть тебя уже и не было».

Сильные руки успокаивающе гладили Джеймсу плечи. Джеймс шумно выдохнул.

«Я знаю, что сейчас уже глупо испытывать столь сильные чувства по этому поводу». Руки Томаса на его плечах на секунду замерли, давая понять, что он не согласен с Джеймсом, но его речь Томас всё же не прервал. «Ты изменился, когда я вновь нашёл тебя, так сильно изменился, но это… каким-то образом…» - Джеймс разочарованно всхлипнул. «Думаю, что быть свидетелем того, как ты живёшь, меняешься, становишься толстым и ленивым – думаю, что это не то же самое, что видеть конечный результат, без пройденного пути».

Томас приподнялся на локте и поцеловал Джеймса в макушку, потом он поцеловал его лоб и веки, а затем переплёл вместе их обнажённые ноги.

«Полагаю, что так» - прошептал он.

Джеймс потянулся, чтоб укрыть Томаса одеялом до конца, хотя Томас к этому времени уже высох. В процессе он почувствовал, как их животы трутся друг о друга и, натянув одеяло, он заключил Томаса в любящие объятья.

Томас сонно зевнул, закрыл глаза и прижался ближе.

Уже засыпая, он пробормотал – «Утром можешь мне отсосать и можешь тереться своим лицом о мой живот, сколько твоей душе угодно».

Джеймс вздохнул усмехнувшись.

«С большим удовольствием» - ответил он.

конец


End file.
